dreamscape
by violentblossom
Summary: sakura's parents pass away and she is now guardian of her younger brother. who's english teacher is an asshole.. named kakashi ;
1. simplicity

Sakura POV

I sighed tiredly as I listened to the annoying blare of my alarm clock, fumbling for a second I finally managed to shut the thing up. Groaning I hefted myself up and to the bathroom, after showering in warm blissful water I quickly dried off and put on my clothes for the day which consisted of white skinny jeans orange tank-top and black hoodie. Putting on my clear stilettos, I then proceeded to walk down the stairs that led from my room… to my store.

I suppose some explaining is in order here, I am twenty one years old. Yes, I am aware that seems to be pretty young to own a store but I graduated University at 15. I guess you could say I'm pretty smart, but that doesn't really matter to me. What matters to me is my store; you could say it's kind of like my baby. It's one of those small two story stores except I use the second story as my house, so you can literally say that I live at work. My store is actually a bookstore, I named it Dreamscape. I'm also a part time writer, basically when I'm not working at my store; I'm working on a book. But it's alright with me, especially if it means I'm getting a double income. I'm sure it's safe to say that I'm happy with my simple life.

As soon as I stepped into my store turned the alarm off and all the lights on, the phone began to ring. I quickly rushed over and answered it

"Hello?" I asked

'_Hi is this, Sakura Haruno?' _

"Yes this is she?"

'_This is Officer Browly, and I've called to inform you that your parents are currently in the hospital due to a house fire'_

Everything stopped for a moment and I could feel the life drain out of me

"W-what?" I asked stupidly

'_I understand that this difficult to take in but your name was under the list of kin, we thought it best to inform you'_

"Which hospital?"

'_Konoha Baptist'-_ I hung up quickly and ran out of my store but not before putting the closed sign on and turning the alarm back on. Leaping into my sleek black Yamaha r1 I speed my way to the hospital.

Arriving in roughly five minutes I stormed up to the desk

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Haruno located?" I demanded, the lady shrunk back

"ICU third floor" she said quickly I nodded and made my way using the stairs since I couldn't stand the thought of having to stand still within an elevator. Walking down the hall I spotted a head of pink sitting on a chair, tears dripping onto the floor.

"Hotaru" I whispered brokenly, the boys head snapped up and his soft sea green eyes met my own strikingly emerald orbs. He stood and soon I was tackled into a desperate embrace, his heartbreaking sobs soaked my shirt. I fell to my knees and held him close to me, thanking the gods that at least he's alright. After a few minutes of his crying I decided the floor wasn't very comfortable, so picking up the twelve year old I sat in a chair with him in my lap crying into my chest.

Eventually his crying subsided as he fell asleep, I was about to follow him into slumber when I noticed the Doctor step towards us sadly, my throat clenched at the implications.

"Miss. Haruno?" he asked hesitantly, I nodded and held my breath.

"I'm so sorry, the damage was too extensive. I-I couldn't save them, only stop the pain. I'm so sorry" said the Doctor, I just stared at him and nodded brokenly. Clearing my throat I met his eyes

"C-can you get me the papers to place Hotaru under my guardianship. A-also if you could please have them cremated." I whispered he nodded and soon arrived again with the papers needed to place me as my little brother guardian. As soon as Hotaru awoke I told him of the bad news, and he broke into a new set of tears, I'm starting to think life isn't so simple anymore.

_two weeks later_

Hotaru and I stood side by side as we both simultaneously emptied the urns atop a large hill, the cool breeze carrying it over the clearing where twenty four years ago my late mother and father had pledged themselves to one another. I wrapped my arm around my little brother before placing a comforting kiss on his head; he gripped my hand on his shoulder tightly before turning into me and just staying there. Smiling softly held him tightly before letting go to place the urns on the ground, surrounded my river stones in the shape of a heart. The river stones were Hotaru's idea.

Smiling I placed a lily next to my mother's urn as Hotaru placed an orchid for my father. Yuri and Ran Haruno, smiling softly I grabbed Hotaru's hand as I led him from the clearing and to my motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet and leather riding jacket, putting them on as I put on my own helmet and sat on the bike. He got on behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly I felt him nod confidently and I smiled as I shot out of there and to my home/work.

Arriving I felt Hotaru stand shakily off my bike, handing him the key I got off my bike and with helmet in hand I followed him into the store, turning the alarm off I watched go up the stairs. Sighing I turned the lights on and flipped the sign from closed to open, and then followed my brother up the stairs. He was laying on the bed I just recently bought for him; I cringed at the sight of my small cramped up room. This isn't the kind of environment a twelve year old boy is supposed to grow up in.

"Hotaru, why don't you start your homework while I work?" I suggested seeing his bored expression; he scowled at the idea and ran a hand through his short and messy pink Mohawk.

"Hotaru you've missed two weeks of school, you need to do your homework if you plan on passing." I said sternly, he looked up to and glared before stomping off to get his bag, I sighed and made my way back downstairs to work.

About two hours later I walked back upstairs to find Hotaru working on math; I smiled and knocked on the opened door while leaning against the frame.

"Hungry?" I asked, he nodded his head and leapt from his bed sending papers everywhere. I giggled and went down stairs, grabbing my black hoodie on the way out. I waited by the door for my brother, when I saw someone coming towards my store. He was a tall man, gravity defying silver hair, and a gray scarf that seemed to act as a mask. My brother came down soon enough and I put the alarm on and locked the door, turning around I jumped as I saw the man was right behind me.

"Shit don't freaking scare me, you jack-ass" I growled, grabbing Hotaru's hand. I noticed that his hood was on and his head down, he was pressed against me like he was hiding?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but when might you be coming back?" he said looking at the store, I rose an eyebrow at this

"Well I'm just going around the block to get some lunch with my brother, I should be back in about an hour" I said, he nodded and turned around to walk back, once out of earshot I turned to Hotaru

"Who was that?" I asked, Hotaru just shook his head

"Forget it, c'mon lets go I'm starving" he said putting his helmet on, I shrugged and put my hood on over my head that was covered by an emerald green scarf, putting on my own helmet I got on my bike and felt Hotaru behind me, revving the engine I drove down the street and around the corner stopping at a tea house. Taking my helmet off I turned to Hotaru who poked at my shoulder

"I don't want to eat here" he said, I scowled a bit

"Why?" I asked, he pointed inside and I saw the silver haired man, glaring at Hotaru

"Seriously who is this dude?" I asked, Hotaru sighed

"He's my English teacher, a total ass hole. And he seems inclined that I dyed my hair this color and is constantly giving me detentions." Answered Hotaru, I switched my glare to the man and was about to go in there when I felt Hotaru tug me down

"Let's just go somewhere else" he pleaded, I grumbled and nodded putting my helmet back on I drove off and to a diner that I've never been to.

Stepping inside I was immediately warmed up, a petite woman with pretty black hair came up to us

"H-hello, I am H-Hinata. T-two?" she stuttered I rose an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, she motioned for us to follow her and we did. She led us to a small table by the window and left us some menus

"Ok so what do you want me to do when I see him? Because he is going to shop at my store and I can't exactly turn him away" I said, he sighed and looked out the window

"Well, just act like you don't know him. For now, I mean I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later that you're my sister. Considering I'm sent to the office a lot" he said quietly I eyed my brother thoughtfully,

"How about when he comes into the store I take my scarf off and show him my pink head? At least then he'll know it's natural. I mean seriously what self respecting boy would dye their hair pink, and not just pink but cherry blossom pink." I said, putting my hood back showing my emerald scarf covering my hair Hotaru pulled back his hood to showing his pink hair.

"I guess so, you do know best sis" he said grinning, I smirked and winked at him. At that moment Hinata appeared with a notepad,

"Do you k-know what you w-would like to o-order?" she asked, I nodded and asked for coffee and an egg salad sandwich while Hotaru got a Dr. Pepper and a hamburger.

Once finished with our meal a blonde man came up and cleaned our table away

"Hey, I'm Naruto the owner of this diner, just wanted to know your opinion of my place since I haven't really seen you around" he asked, blue eyes alight with curiosity I giggled a bit

"I loved the food and the service was excellent, I think I've found a new favorite. You won't be getting rid of me and my brother here anytime soon" I declared, he laughed heartily and gave me and Hotaru a hug

"That's what I love to hear. Nice meeting you..." he left off I smiled "Haruno Sakura, and my brother Haruno Hotaru" I introduced before leaving the pay at the table and walking to my bike. I faintly heard Hinata gasp at my twenty dollar tip. I chuckled and drove off with Hotaru clutching me. When I arrived to my store I say the man standing in front of my door. Taking my helmet off I opened the door and turned the alarm off, Hotaru ran up stairs and slammed the door. I rolled my eyes at his antics and placed my helmet on the stand by the door, turning the lights on I gestured for him to enter before letting the door close. Once closed I took my hoodie off revealing an emerald green tank, I also unwrapped my head scarf letting my hair fall to the middle of my back, I felt him eying my hair and I glared at him

"Before you ask, yes its natural" I said, before going to sit behind the counter. I watched him go up and down the aisles, searching for something. I sighed before going up to him my heels click-clacking against my wood flooring

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" I asked, he seemed to hesitate a bit

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any of Jiraya-san's work?" he asked rather cooly, I smirked a bit before gesturing him to read a sign posted on the counter, it read

'Must request any erotica books at counter with I.D.'

He sighed dejectedly and followed me to the counter

"So which do you want?" I asked, he cleared his throat

"Uh, the most recent" I nodded and bent over to under the counter where I keep all the erotica books, including the ones I've written, under an alias of course. Shrugging I decided to get one of my newer works as well.

"Considering you're such an Icha Icha fan, I suggest this as well. I've heard rumors that it could even rival Jiraya-sama's work" I said, checking out the Icha Icha before putting both in a bag, not really giving him a choice. He thanked me and left rather quickly

"You don't seem like an asshole" I muttered to myself. Shrugging I took out my big black binder so I could calculate sales, buys, inventory etc.

Few people came in and left after that, soon it was seven o'clock and I was locking up. I walked up stairs to see Hotaru already showered and sleeping, I smiled and kissed his forehead before changing into my pajamas and slipping into bead.

**okay. so here's chapter one. for sakura's alias what i've decided to do is to have you wonderful readers think of some cool sounding ones and send it to me in a review, annnd if i chose yours you get a prize! so yea... review please i'd love to hear your suggestions! **

**Violent Blossom, OUT**


	2. asshole

**Hello people! i didnt get many reviews :( but it's ok because you guys will go ahead and give me some more riiiggghhht? or not... w/e. enywayz sorry this is late, schools been a bitch **

**anyways, i do not own Naruto...**

"Sakura" whispered a voice, i swat my hand in the general direction and tugged the covers around more forcefully around me

"Saaaakuuraa" drawled out the voice, i mumbled some curses this time

"GOD DAMMIT SAKURA GET UP I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" yelled Hotaru, i shot out of bed and groaned

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" i complained running to the bathroom, i turned and eyed Hotaru quickly, ok good he was in uniform

"Go downstairs and wait for me" i ordered, he just nodded and walked down the stairs. i took a fast shower and quickly threw some clothes on, which happened to be my black skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. slipping on my black stilletoes i dashed down stairs, threw on my jacket grabbed my stuff and was out the door. i found Hotaru already seated on my bike, i put on my helmet and jumped on barely giving him time as i sped off.

thankfully i managed to get there in under thirty minutes, unfortunatly he was still late. i groaned as i walked with Hotaru to his class

"Why do i have to go with you?" i asked again as he dragged me along

"Because my homeroom is my asshole of an english teacher and i want you to explain why i'm late" i sighed and hung my head in defeat, we made our way to his class, 53B.

soon enough we both were staring at a blue door, Hotaru shoved me foward and i glared at him, huffing a bit i grabbed the handle and swung open the door. like ripping off a band aid, neh?

"Miss? what are you doing here?" asked the guy who i sold the book to yesterday as well as give him one of my own books, sheepishly i scratched the back of my head and grinned a bit

"Hey fancy meeting you here, im just dropping my younger brother off, and i wish to apologize for his tardiness as it was my fault. You see i had to work early and i just got stuck." i explained, staring into his mismatched eyes, i gulped at the intensity and tried to ignore the flush the crept up my neck.

"Aa, well who is your younger brother?" he asked after awhile, swiftly moving to the side i revealed Hotaru who had hidden behind me.

"Haruno Hotaru, you are late once again. Detention" he said, i gaped at him but that soon turned into a glare

"Your going to give my little brother a detention? after i came all this way to explain how it was initially my fault, i don't think so" i said, he narrowed his eyes at me

"he shouldnt have his sister coome to bail him out, if anything he shouldve brought his parents" he said harshly standing up, i was so upset i strode up to him and slapped him

"Our parents are dead, and my little brother was right, you are an asshole. Come on Hotaru were out of here, Now he cant give you a detention because as far as im concerned you were never here" i said turning on my heel

"Oh and Sensei-teme, if you even think of issue-ing a referal for this altercation, rest assured i'll make your life a living hell" i threatend lightly, grabbing Hotaru's hand i stormed out of that classroom

"Um sakura? You do realize you just made my life in school more difficult, right?" asked Hotaru hestantly, i paused for a moment before grinning sheepishly

"Um, Oops?" i said before sighing, "Crap i'm sorry Hotaru, but you know how i am. Um how about i homeschool you instead? i'm sure i'm more than qualified for that, and it'll be easier because than we don't have to worry about waking up on time!" i thought happily, Hotaru thought on this for a moment

"Sure i like the idea, it's not like i have that many friends anyway. Only Konohamaru really talks to me the others get weirded out" he commented, i smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder

"You can always invite your friend over, infact i can use two little helpers around my shop. I can give him and you a job, how bout that? then you can make your own allowance" i thought thinking of how clean my shops going to be now, at the thought of money Hotaru rapidly nodded his head, "Excellent, so lets go to the office and sign our lifes away!" i cheered dragging him to the office

_**ya um srry its short, been pretty much like hell in school. i cannot wait until christmas break... so yea tell me what you think. review.**

**VIOLENTBLOSSOM OUT**

**PEACE**


	3. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
